Dr. Baldhead
Dr. Baldhead (Dr.ボールドヘッド, Dokutā Bōrudoheddo) is a playable character who only appears in [[Guilty Gear|the first Guilty Gear game]]. After Guilty Gear, he would later go by the alias of Faust. Character Design Gallery [[Dr._Baldhead/Image Gallery|'Dr. Baldhead's Image Gallery']] Personality In the days he worked as a physician, Dr. Baldhead was a generally benign man. However, the mysterious death of one of his patients deeply traumatized him and severely weakened his grip on sanity. With his morals and good nature lost to madness, he became a violent murderer. His insanity is revealed in Xrd to have been caused by the Conclave, when they hired the Assassin's Guild (mostly Zato-1) to murder his patient. Story Background Dr. Baldhead used to be an ingenious physician, who was very famous for his skill, loved by many, as well as children in particular. He was unwittingly caught in a rivalry with other surgeons of renown and influence (two of note were Raymond and Crow, and they conspired against him and made use of the Organization of Assassins through the Post-War Administration Bureau to cause him to think he’d allowed a single girl in his care to die. When the little girl died on the operating table, Baldhead probably could scarcely believe it was his own doing with her in his arms. Or maybe perhaps he did blame himself. The fact remains that when she died, he lost himself, and began to kill scores of innocent people. For a time he was captured and locked away into a Dimensional Prison, until one day a mysterious man in black who looked like the Grim Reaper appeared, and freed Dr. Baldhead, at the same time giving him back his giant Scalpel. In Xrd, under his new identity as Faust, he discovers that the Assassin's Guild were hired by the Senate to turn the doctor insane by killing the little girl with an incurable virus (mostly by Zato-1) without the doctor's notice. This was done to prevent others from knowing of Faust's Art of Resurrection. ''Guilty Gear'' Shorly after being freed from the Dimensional Prison, Dr. Baldhead was sent into the bloodbath that was the 2nd Sacred Order Selection Tournement, and despite the chaos surrounding it relating to Gears and not himself, he managed to survive. Surrounded by the throngs of people so grateful to being saved from Justice, the Herald of Destruction…not even caring who their savior truly was…he forgot his madness and fell in to reverie. He began to have visions of the little girl who told him it wasn't his fault for her death, and that it was simply her time to go. Baldhead then fled into the night, never to be seen again, as rumors of a healer with god-like abilities surfaced (seemingly Faust). Gameplay Dr. Baldhead's gameplay style is generally exactly the same as Faust's, the only real difference being Baldhead having different attacks and special moves. Powers & Abilities ... Musical Themes *Suspicious Cook - Guilty Gear Character Quotes See: [[Dr. Baldhead/Quotes|'Dr. Balhead Quotes']] References and Allusions ... Trivia * Dr. Baldhead is most likely a Pseudonym or Nom de plume… a fake name. A name he gave himself in the midst of his insanity. The same is most likely true for Faust. * Although the game narrative generally skips around the connection between Dr. Baldhead and Faust, Faust's taunt reveals a silhouette of Dr. Baldhead's head during his taunt. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category: Males